


I will make you hurt.

by calimaslinson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Couple Issues, F/M, I might be a little sorry, Not for sensitive eyes, Rayber - Freeform, Self Harm, Songfic, Suicide, Very triggering, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calimaslinson/pseuds/calimaslinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Amber are the average, everyday couple with relationship issues. They fight more than they should, and it leads to horrible endings. When a woman outside their apartment kisses Ray right in front of Amber, all hell breaks loose, and Amber breaks Ray. </p>
<p>Or the one where Ray kills himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will make you hurt.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetsPlayRayvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsPlayRayvin/gifts).



> Put Hurt by Johnny Cash on loop while you're reading. I did as I wrote. You're welcome, Amber. :-)

Amber's scrubbing at one of her expensive pieces of imported China when the doorbell rings. Her eyes never leave the hand painted glass as she works the sponge over last night's meatloaf remnants, washing away any sign that it had been there as she shouts, "Ray, grab the door, will you?" She knows he's most likely hidden away in their shared room, mindlessly consumed in a game of Minecraft with his mates, but she doesn't care much. When the doorbell rings again, she becomes slightly annoyed, screaming out louder, "Ray Narvaez Jr. get the door!" 

 

Ray knows when Amber uses that specific tone of voice, he better listen. He slumps out of his swiveling chair after mumbling a slur of apologies to those in the game with him and trudges out to the main room of their apartment complex. His hand grips onto the knob and he flings the door open, his eyes falling upon a short, curvy blonde girl with a flirtatious smile and long lashes that seem to bat sweetly in his direction. "Can I help you?" Ray asks in a confused slur, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous manner. 

 

The blonde lets an all too fake giggle roll off her perfectly glossed lips as she tilts her head to the side, giving Ray a look that would seduce any unfaithful man. "I just wanted to come by to tell you that I saw you yesterday at town hall, and you're really cute." She smacks her bubble gum as she speaks, instantly drawing Amber's attention away from her dishwashing. 

 

"Thanks, but uh, I'm actually taken." Ray's voice drifts off and he feels terrible for turning the girl down, not meaning to do her any harm. Her eyebrows furrow and she shakes her head before Ray continues, "It's nice of you to come by, though, but I've got things to do."

 

The girl practically flings her arms around Ray's neck and stands up onto her tiptoes, and before he can protest, she plants a firm and sloppy kiss to his thinly pressed lips. Ray stands there with a slump to his shoulders and a bewildered expression adorning his bright red features, hoping Amber hadn't seen as he swiftly closes the door in the blonde's face. 

 

But Amber had seen, and the fury that stews in the pit of her stomach shows through her boiling skin, dropping the dish and sponge to the ground with a loud shatter. Her legs carry her over to Ray and out of instinct, her hand raises and she slaps him hard over the cheek, eyes full of rage and disdain. "How /dare/ you allow that disrespectful bimbo to kiss you! How could you, Ray?! You didn't even fucking fight it! You let it happen! I'm done. This is the last straw. It's over. I can't fucking believe you. Don't call me. Don't text me. I'm done for good." She yells with all her might in his stinging face, her words rocking him to the core. 

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do! If I'd have pushed her off, she would've snapped in half! I'm sorry! I didn't want her to kiss me." Ray retorts with a voice full of regret, reaching out to grab his love's hand, and she quickly yanks it away. His eyes fill with sadness as he gazes down at her, watching her gather her car keys and her phone. "Please, stay. Please.." Ray drops to his knees and begs at her feet, unknowing of what else he should do. 

 

Amber scowls as she slips a coat on over her shoulders, pulling the front door of their apartment open as she speaks with a half sad, half angry tone. "We've done this too many times. But letting another girl kiss you.. that's unacceptable. I'm not going to forgive you. You've hurt me too many times, Ray." She steps out of the door and slams it behind her, and Ray watches, spectates as the love of his life walks out of it. 

 

It takes him a minute to break. Downfall happens when the tears fill his dulled eyes, curling into a little ball in the middle of the royal red carpet that Amber had practically pleaded him to buy when they first moved in. His forehead rests against the ground as his body quivers with sorrow, agony wracking through him as loud sobs echo through the walls of the room. He pounds his fist against the floor once, twice, three times, his knuckles bloody and sore. 

 

Ray feels as though everything is falling down on him all at once, and he can't handle it. He pushes himself to stand up and wobbles to the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of vodka and popping the top off. He chugs straight from the cylinder, the sting in his throat not bothering him in the slightest. He manages to polish off half the bottle before he sets it down on the granite countertop that he's always hated, noticing a piece of the shattered dinnerware that Amber had dropped only minutes before. 

 

He takes a shard that looks rather sharp into his calloused hand, dragging it up his bare forearm with a hiss, mumbling to himself, "Stupid, stupid, I'm so fucking /stupid./" Blood trickles down his skin and onto the hardwood floor, pooling there in little drips with each little cut he gives himself. The tears blur his vision to the point where he can't hurt himself anymore, missing every time. He lifts the bottle of vodka back up to his swollen lips and chugs the rest of it. His hands desperately search for a piece of paper and a pen, scrawling some words down onto it before placing the empty vodka bottle on top of it to make sure it stays. 

 

He keeps the shard of glass in his hand as he staggers off to the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His bloodshot eyes look back at himself, his tear stained cheeks contrasting off his pale skin. His hand trembles as he lifts the piece of glass up to his face, pressing a kiss to it before he takes it to his neck. The sharp edge presses to his skin, and he inhales sharply before dragging a long cut over the length of his neck, a loud gasp emitting through his lips as he drops to his knees. The blood seeps out through the slice in his reddened skin, staining his shirt. His hand grips at his neck and applies pressure there, but in a mere matter of seconds, he falls backwards onto the bathroom floor, and he's gone. 

 

And it's only a matter of days before Amber returns to the apartment with an apologetic expression, unlocking the door and noticing no sign of Ray. 

 

"Ray, I'm sorry.. I'm back. I overreacted. Please forgive me. We need to talk." She shouts through the apartment as she walks through, pushing her way through the empty bedroom and into the bathroom, where she finds the limp and almost decaying body of her ex boyfriend. Dried blood covers his neck, his lifeless eyes glassed over. Amber covers her mouth in horror and releases a blood curdling scream, stumbling back from the bathroom and into the main room, leaning on the kitchen counter for support as she weeps uncontrollably. 

 

When she opens her eyes, she finds the piece of paper covered by the vodka bottle, and she composes herself enough to read it's chicken scratch words:

 

"Amber, I know you'll come back. And I know you'll find this. I'm sorry it has to be you. And I'm sorry you had to find me like this. I couldn't let you suffer anymore. I couldn't live, knowing I'd put you through so much misery. You'll be so much better off without me, my love. You'll be able to live the happy and full life that I could've never given you. I'm sorry I wasn't enough. I'm sorry I couldn't make you smile like you made me smile. Please know that I'll always love you, and I'll always be there in your heart. I'll protect you in spirit. My only wish is that you live your life the way you want. Live and don't stop, because you deserve so much more than anyone can give you. I won't have to hurt you anymore. It's better this way." 

 

She crumples up the paper and tosses it aside, shrinking down onto her knees like he had done before. A pang of hurt hits her right in the heart, and she cries like she's never cried before; sobs into her shaking hands. Her breathing becomes shallow and her eyes flutter closed, allowing the fuzzy feeling to overcome her. And her body becomes numb. Death overtakes her from the agonizing longing for Ray, and from a broken heart.


End file.
